El amor de Kisshu
by nena-linda-pink
Summary: Después de a ver salvado a su gente con el Agua Mew y desde la batalla con Deep Blue, Kisshu no deja de pensar en Ichigo. Solo desea con todo el corazón que ella lo amé como el la ama. Solo desea que Ichigo sea de el. Si es necesario, el moriría con tal de que ella este feliz. Esta es una historia que relata los sentimientos de Kisshu desde el día en que la conocio. Kishigo!


**hola aqui con una historia, espero que les guste!**

**Pareja escojida Kishigo (Kisshu x Ichigo/ Dren x Zoey)**

**Tambien va a ver Lettuce x Ryo, Zakuro x Pai y Pudding x Taturo**

**Las partes narradas en primera persona es lo q narra Kisshu, claro q también avisare cuando el este narrando como x ejemplo: MIENTRAS TANTO CON KISSHU o VOLVIENDO CON KISSHU o KISSHU P.O.V ya saben esa clase de cambios de narraciones o como le llamen ustedes.**

**Nos vemos al final! **

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** Ichigo...

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la batalla con las Mew Mew contra Deep Blue, en este momento me encontraba en mi planeta con mi gente. Gracias a la reserva del Agua Mew, logramos salvar a nuestra gente. Ahora todo era paz y tranquilidad. Todos estaban felices menos yo... mi amada Ichigo, el único ser más importante para mi amaba a otro y en este momento debía estar feliz con el en la Tierra. ¿Porque no logré que Ichigo sea mía? Desde que la conocí, sentí un cariño especial hacia ella, en las batallas que teníamos mis sentimientos se hacían más fuertes por ella. Intenté todo para ganarme su corazón... pero Ichigo jamás me entendió. Se que fui cruel con ella, pero ahora ella esta con ese bastardo.

"Kisshu, al fin te encuentro" dijo Taruto apareciendo atrás mio. "¿Que haces aquí?"

"Nada en especial" le dijo con tono de desinterés.

"¿Como que no haces nada? ¡Llevas aquí todo el día!" dijo Taruto.

"No es nada, solo pensando" le respondí.

"¿Acaso estas pensando en... Ichigo?" pregunto Taruto con tono de curiosidad.

"..." no dije nada solo mire al suelo.

"Kisshu, ahora que salvamos a nuestra gente y no tenemos nada mejor que hacer en estos momentos, ve a la Tierra a visitarla" dijo Taruto.

"¿Por que debería de volver a ese planeta con esos estúpidos humanos? Ademas Ichigo esta feliz con otro" le dije mientras volteaba a verlo.

"Porque tienes sentimientos hacia ella y porque en este momento ella esta sufriendo" dijo Taruto.

"¿Ichigo? ¿Sufriendo?" le dije mientras lo miraba confundido.

"Resulta que fui investigar sobre que estaban haciendo las Mew Mew en este momento" dijo Taruto.

"¿Con que te fuiste a investigar sobre que estaba haciendo Pudding?" le dije con un tono pícaro.

"¡¿QUE?! ¿PORQUE ME INTERESA SABER QUE HACE ESA TONTA?" me grito mientras se sonrojaba.

"¿Que acaso ella no es tu amiga?" le pregunte mientras le veía con picardia.

"NO ES MI AMGA, CUANTAS VECES SE LOS TENGO QUE REPETIR" me grito y me miro con intenciones de querer golpearme.

"¿Con que no es tu amiga? ¿Entonces porque te dice Taru-Taru amiguito?" le dije con la misma mirada.

"¡ARGGHH! ¡COMO SEA!" dijo mientras se sonrojaba mas. "Ese no es el punto, como iba diciendo Ichigo esta sufriendo porque termino su relación Aoyama".

"'¿Enserio termino su relación?" dije con confundido pero adentro me sentía muy feliz.

"Si, de lo que he logrado oír, es que el se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra y la dejo con el corazón destrozado" dijo Taruto mas calmado.

No dije nada, solo forme una sonrisa, al fin este bastardo, estaba lejos de Ichigo, ahora tengo la oportunidad de ganarme su corazón y de volverla mía. Taruto me veía confundido, no le preste tanta atención y me aleje volando del bosque de donde me encontraba. Taruto me siguió y solo me miro mucho mas confundido de lo que ya estaba.

"¡Kisshu! ¿A donde vas?" me pregunto.

"Esta es mi oportunidad amiguito, ahora puedo lograr que Ichigo sea mía" le dije mientras volaba mas rápido a casa.

XxxxXxxxX

Mientras tanto en ese mismo momento en el café Mew Mew...

-No, no lo puedo aceptar... Aoyama ya no esta mas aquí...- pensaba Ichigo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos dolorosamente.

"No puedo creer que Ichigo siga mal por lo de Aoyama" dijo Mint mientras estaba sentada bebiendo su té.

"No la puedo juzgar, nadie quiere perder a su ser más querido" dijo Lettuce mientras limpiaba las mesas.

-Flashback-

_"Aoyama-kun, lamento por llegar tardé tu sabes cómo son las cosas en el café" dijo Ichigo mientras se sonrojaba._

_"No te preocupes por eso Ichigo, quiero decirte que nuestra relación se debe terminar" dijo Aoyama con cara seria._

_"Aoyama-kun, es mentira lo que me dices, ¿no es asi? " decia Ichigo mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos._

_"Lo estoy diciendo enserio, Ichigo, escucha me voy a ir a estudiar en Inglaterra" dijo Aoyama mientras le veia seriamente._

_"Llévame contigo" dijo Ichigo mientras lo abrazaba._

_"Ichigo no puedes venir conmigo, tienes que quedarte en Tokio, tienes que protegerlo aún hay predacidos sueltos" dijo Aoyama mientras rompía el_ abrazo.

"Aoyama-kun..."murmuró Ichigo con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

"Este es el adiós Ichigo" dijo Aoyama empezando a caminar dejandola atrás.

-Fin del Flashback-

"¿Porque Aoyama-kun... porque me abandonates?" Murmuró Ichigo cayendo de rodillas mientras lloraba.

XxxxXxxxX

Volviendo con Kisshu...

Si Ichigo de verdad se encuentra sola pues esta será mi oportunidad, haré lo posible para que sea mía. Ahora debebo ir a la Tierra, estoy completamente seguro de que ella aún trabaja en el café. ¿Será que Pai y Taturo deberían ir conmigo? Creo que esos dos deben de estar extrañando a las Mew Mew.

"KISSHU, ERES UN IDIOTA, GRACIAS POR DEJARME ATRÁS" me grito Taturo mientras abría las puertas de mi habitación de un golpe.

"Jaja no es mi problema de que seas un lento" le dije con voz divertida. "¿Taruto quieres venir a la Tierra?

"¿Porque tendría que volver a ese planeta que no vale la pena?" Dijo Taruto mirandome confundido.

"Pues para que le des una visita a tu novia" le dije con picardia.

"¡NO ES MI NOVIA!" Me grito Taturo sonrojandose de la vergüenza.

"Ven, de aseguro ella también te extraña" le dije y solo vi como se sonrojaba más.

"NO ME PUEDE EXTRAÑAR ELLA Y YO SOMOS ENEMIGOS" dijo Taruto ahora con la cara completamente roja.

"En ese caso le diré que le mandas un besito" le dije solo causando que ahora se ponga rojo de la ira.

"ARGGHH, IRÉ PERO SOLO PARA DEJARTE CLARO QUE ELLA ES MI ENEMIGA" me grito mientras daba puñetazos a la pared.

"¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos? ¿Porqué tanto alboroto? Dijo Pai entrando a mi habitación.

"Resulta que voy hacer un pequeño viaje a la Tierra, y Taturo se enojó porque no le llevó a ver a su novia" dije mientras le sonreía a Taruto.

"¡SOLO VOY PARA DEJARLES EN CLARO QUE ELLA NO ES MI AMIGA, NI MI NOVIA!" Dijo Taruto con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Quieres venir Pai?" Le pregunte.

"Con los humanos no hay nada bueno, pero si solo voy para ver el planeta, nada más" dijo Pie.

"Bien en ese caso vamos a la nave, nos queda kilómetros que recorrer" dije yo. Al fin esta será mi oportunidad perfecta para que Ichigo sea mía, deseo que ella me me amé en la forma en como yo la amo...

* * *

**Bueno q tal les parecio? Espero q disfruten la historia! Alguna pregunta sean libres de preguntar, lo respondere en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
